Hero
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini Naruto tak berkunjung ke rumah Ibunya. Iaa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang disayanginya. Hinata yang mengetahui kesedihan ibu mertuanya, berusaha membujuk Naruto. Mulai dari sindiran halus hingga sesuatu yang tak pernah Naruto duga sebelumnya.


Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Saya minta maaf belum dapat meng-update Harmoni. Yah, saya geregetan ingin membuat dan mem-publish cerita ini setelah mendengarkan khutbah Jum'at pekan lalu. Jadi, maaf jika update-an Harmoni akan lama. Soalnya dalam waktu dekat ini saya juga akan menjalani ujian. Oke, selamat membaca!

Hiro

Naruto punya Abang MK

Warning! Typo akan saya usahakan ditiadakan. Namun jika masih ada, saya mohon maaf. Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang tak dapat dimengerti. Jika ingin tahu maksudnya, anda bisa pm saya atau cari di mesin pencari.

Memandang hamparan teras rumahnya, Kushina mendesah pelan. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke sosok anaknya Naruto yang sudah dua tahun terakhir ini tidak mengunjunginya. Walaupun istrinya Hinata, sesekali mengunjunginya, rasa kesepian dan kerinduannya tidak terobati. Malahan ia merasa sakit hati ketika melihat Hinata datang tanpa Naruto di sampingnya.

Memang setiap bulannya ia mendapat intensif dari Naruto layaknya istrinya, bahkan beberapa oleh-oleh yang terbilang besar juga hadir menghiasi rumah peninggalan suaminya. Namun bukan itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia butuh kehadiran anaknya yang ia rindukan sangat. Walau hanya semenit, ia akan sangat bersyukur.

Namun, kesibukan Naruto dengan pekerjaannya, membuat ia merasa tersisihkan. Sering kali ia menelpon Naruto di waktu luang, namun hanya jawaban operator yang ia dapatkan. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Naruto.

Ia melangkah masuk. Bersiap memasak makanan untuk dirinya. Hah, memikirkannya membuat Kushina ingat masa lalu. Dimana ia memasak masakan kesukaan keluarganya dan mendapaat senyum mereka setelah menyantapnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana ia merasa begitu hidup.

Menghela nafas lagi, ia segera menghidupkan kompor dan memasukkan bahan sekadarnya. Toh, ia yang akan memakannya sendiri.

Naruto melihat arlojinya. Pukul tujuh lima puluh satu menit yang ia baca darinya. Sudah malam, pikirnya. Banyaknya tugas yang harus ia kerjakan membuatnya mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia ingin segera pulang. Melihat istrinya dan juga putranya yang masih belia sedang tidur. Serta menyantap masakan yang telah dibuatkan istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Betapa ia menginginkan hal itu.

Apalah daya, keinginan itu harus pupus ketika ia dihadapkan dengan lembur kerjanya yang bejibun. Bekerja di departemen yang sentral di perusahaannya, membuatnya harus berkorban banyak demi kelangsungan pekerjaannya. Namun, tak apalah. Toh hal ini juga demi keluarganya.

Ia memantapkan hatinya. Semangat yang amat besar tiba-tiba muncul dalam dadanya. Ia dengan semangat dan tentunya dengan ketelitian yang tinggi mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh tiga, ia baru sampai di rumah. Badannya pegal sekali. Ia ingin mandi air hangat rasanya. Ia gantungkan dasinya ke gantungan yang ia biasa meletakkannya. Ia membuka kamar mandi dan melihat bak mandi tersebut sudah penuh dengan air hangat. Betapa ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sosok istri perhatian macam Hinata. Ia rendam tubuhnya dan menikmati sensasi nyaman karenanya. Rasa pegal yang ia rasakan tadi kian hilang. Hampir saja ia tertidur karena sensasi tersebut.

Ia keluar kamar mandi sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk dan memakai piyama tidurnya. Ia datangi istrinya yang berbaring menyamping. Ia tahu jika istrinya belum tidur. Karena memang kebiasaan istrinya yang tidak akan tidur sebelum ia bicara padanya.

" Terima kasih dengan air hangatnya, Hinata. Aku benar-benar tertolong." Ucapnya seraya memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

" Sama-sama. Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Hinata pelan. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada suaminya. Menatap wajah berwarna kecoklatan suaminya. Kemudian membelai pipi itu pelan.

" Ne, Naruto. Kapan kau akan mengunjungi Ibu? Dia sudah sangat kangen padamu, tahu?" tersenyum lembut, Naruto balas membelai pipi istrinya.

" Entahlah. Aku masih sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak bisa mengunjunginya sekarang."

" Tapi kau belum mengunjunginya sejak dua tahun lalu. Sejak aku mengandung Boruto-chan. Apakah kau tidak kasihan dengannya." Cicit Hinata di akhir perkataannya. Sungguh, ia sangat kasihan pada Ibunya, sebutannya pada ibu mertuanya, yang begitu merindukan suaminya.

" Aku tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sangat sibuk. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk meluangkan waktu. Bahkan waktu untukmu saja sangat jarang, Hinata. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Naruto beralasan. Tak mengira ia akan ditanyai begitu oleh istrinya.

" Lagipulan, aku sudah mengirimkan uang setiap bulan pada Ibu." Imbuhnya.

" Aku jadi sedih, jika membayangkan kelak Boruto akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang mengunjungiku. Aku tak tahan jika itu benar-benar terjadi." Ungkap Hinata. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Sinar matanya meredup.

" Boruto tak akan berlaku demikian, Sayang. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ah!" Hibur Naruto. Ia mencubit istrinya gemas.

" Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu sedangkan kau melakukannya, Sayang?!" Naruto terkejut. Tak menyangka jika perkataan istrinya menusuk secara halus.

" Sudahlah, Hinata. Aku lelah saat ini. Jangan bahas itu lagi, ya." Naruto menarik selimut yang ia pakai bersama Hinata. Matanya terpejam, dan sesaat terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia meringkuk. Perlahan, air matanya turun. Isakannya begitu pelan. Ia sengaja supaya tak mengganggu tidur suaminya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia berada pada posisi Ibunya. Sungguh betapa menyakitkannya hal itu. Ia menghapus air matanya. Mematikan lampu yang berada di sampingnya serta lampu di samping Naruto dan beranjak tidur.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Naruto. Ia sudah bangun fajar tadi. Sekarang ia sedang mengenakan dasinya. Ia beranjak ke ruang makan dimana istrinya telah menunggu. Makanan yang ada di hadapannya terlihat lezat. Tak lupa, ia berdoa sebelum makan. Ia begitu menikmati jamuan dari istrinya. Benar-benar masakan yang terbaik.

" Kenapa kau tak ambil cuti, Naruto. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sebenarnya." Hinata membuka percakapan pagi mereka setelah selesai menyusui Boruto. Ia juga mengambil berbagai makanan yang merupakan masakannya sendiri.

" Hm? Memangnya ada keperluan apa? Bukankah kau bisa pergi sendiri. Aku mengizinkanmu, kok." Tanggap Naruto singkat. Ia kembali mengunyah makanannya kembali.

" Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu." Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Sedikit menambahkan nada aneh dalam kalimatnya.

" Minta saja dia datang ke sini. Kau tahu 'kan aku sedang sibuk. Perusahaan sedang mengadakan proyek. Pekerjaanku jadi berlipat ganda karenanya." Namun sayang, Naruto tak menyadarinya. Hinata terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam pula.

Naruto mencium kening istrinya. Tak lupa salam ia ucapkan padanya. Ia akhirnya menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang juga berangkat kerja pagi itu.

Hinata memegang dadanya. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa prihatin dengan polah suaminya yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Hingga sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, ia lupakan begitu saja. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian.

Hinata bersiap-siap. Ia menyiapkan beberapa barang serta pakaian ganti Boruto. Ia berencana mengunjungi Ibunya hari ini. Tentunya bersama Boruto. Setelah semua barang yang ia butuhkan lengkap, ia naik ke lantai atas dan menggendong Boruto menuju bagasi rumah. sudah menjadi kesepakatan, jika mobil akan berada di rumah, sementara Naruto akan naik kendaraan umum untuk berangkat kerja. Bukan Hinata yang memutuskan, namun Naruto lah yang memutuskannya.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Boruto sebelumnya ia tidurkan supaya tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya berkendara. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah Ibunya.

Melihat mobil anaknya, tentunya membuat Kushina bungah. Ia berharap jika yang keluar dari kursi kemudi adalah anaknya. Walaupun sebagian besar akal pikirannya mengatakan itu adalah Hinata.

Pedih rasanya ketika perkataan akal pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan ia menyambut istri anaknya. Ia mempersilakan mereka masuk dan menyiapkan jamuan bagi Hinata.

Boruto masih tertidur lelap ketika Hinata dan Kushina duduk bersama berhadap-hadapan. Dua cangkir teh hangat berada diantara mereka. Kushina meneguk tehnya pelan.

" Apakah Naruto masih sibuk?" Tanyanya pelan. Walaupun ia tahu jika pertanyaannya hanyalah retoris belaka. Hinata pun menyadarinya. Ia mengangguk sedih. Meneguk tehnya sedikit, ia berujar.

" Ia bilang sedang ada proyek di perusahaannya. Ia tak bisa ambil cuti saat ini."

" Begitu ya. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia memang sangat sibuk." Jelas sekali nada kesedihan di setiap kata yang Kushina ucapkan. Membuat Hinata juga ikut murung. Ia merasa tidak berguna di kondisinya saat ini.

Ibunya saat ini sudah kepala enam. Tentunya bukan usia yang bagus bagi perempuan tua tinggal sendiri. Bisa-bisa hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi karena faktor usianya. Misalnya saja terpeleset di kamar mandi. Walaupun hal tersebut begitu remeh, namun sangat berbahaya jika terjadi pada wanita tua macam Kushina.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena pemikiran negatifnya. Oh, ia terlupa. Maksud lain dirinya kemari adalah meminta saran pada Ibunya tentang cara mengasuh anak, utamanya anak laki-laki. Mengingat Ibunya pernah mengasuh anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

Ia mendengarkan baik-baik nasihat Ibunya. Mulai dari tata cara perawatan bayi hingga ketika ia sudah mencapai kanak-kanak.

" Kau harus memperhatikannya baik-baik ketika Boru-chan memasuki usia tiga hingga lima tahun. Biasanya anak laki-laki akan meniru berbagai hal yang menurutnya membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Maka dari itu kau harus melakukan pengawasan lebih pada usia ini. Hapuslah _channel_ yang menayangkan sesuatu yang tak bagus bagi anakmu. Kau juga harus menjaganya dari melihat perbuatan yang buruk. Misalnya saja ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumahmu, hindari memepertemukan Boruto dengan orang yang sekiranya memiliki kebiasaan buruk. Karena itu semua, berkemungkinan besar akan ditiru olehnya. Kau juga harus menjaga tingkah lakumu. Karena yang paling besar memengaruhi perilaku anakmu adalah orangtuanya terutama ibunya."

" Orangtua ya." Hinata bergumam pelan. Ia terbelalak. Sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan, ia menengok ke Ibunya dan mendapatinya menunduk sedih. Ia menjadi canggung dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" Baiklah, Bu. Aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih bimbingannya hari ini..."

" ...Ibu yakin tak ingin ikut dengaanku?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa kali bertanya hal yang sama pada Ibunya. Ibunya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan alasan yang berulang kali ia dengar.

" Tidak, Nak. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkan ini semua. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku." Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Meninggalkan Kushina sendirian.

Setelah mobil itu sudah cukup jauh, Kushina memasuki rumahnya dan memandang album foto yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Hinata. Ia buka lembar per lembar halaman album tersebut. Berbagai ingatan yang menyenangkan di masa lalu menghinggapi pikirannya satu per satu. Ia memandangi salah satu foto di album itu nanar. Foto ia bersama Naruto dan juga Minato suaminya tersenyum lebar. Hari ketika liburan musim panas puluhan tahun lalu. Entah bagaimana, saat itu benar-benar menyenangkan sekali.

Ia menitikkan air mata ketika menghubungkan ingatan masa lalu itu dengan ingatannya sekarang. Ia rindu Naruto anaknya. Amat sangat rindu padanya. Andai saja Minato masih ada di sisinya, ia tak akan merasa sesepi ini. Meskipun ia sedikit meragukan kenyataan itu.

Lama kelamaan ia menangis pelan. Memeluk album foto itu erat seolah-olah itu adalah Naruto.

" Naruto." Ia menyebut nama itu pilu. Hari beranjak petang dan ia masih menangisi album foto itu. Dan berakhir dengan ia tertidur di atas sofa dengan tetap memeluk album foto itu.

Dua bulan kemudian, Kushina jatuh sakit. Ia terserang demam tinggi. Sudah dua hari ia mengalaminya. Dan baru diketahui oleh Hinata ketiga sudah beranjak tiga hari. Waktu itu, dia berkunjung lagi. Ia pun menghubungi Naruto dan memberi tahunya jika Ibunya sedang sakit demam.

Jawaban Naruto yang terkesan tak acuh membuat hatinya perih. Ia tak mampu mengatakan perkataan kejam itu pada Ibunya. Takut-takut jika penyakitnya kian parah. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bolak-balik dari rumahya ke rumah Ibunya setiap hari. Sudah dua hari ini dia melakukannya dan total sudah lima hari Kushina menderita sakit.

Ia pun membawanya ke rumah sakit. Khawatir jika demam yang diderita Ibunya bukan demam biasanya. Ia merasa lega dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan ketika mendengar perkataan dokter mengenai Ibunya.

" Nyonya Kushina baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Tolong jauhkan dia dari pikiran yang berat karena hal itu bisa membuatnya kurang tidur dan kelelahan."

Begitu dalamnya Kushina memikirkan Naruto, sedang Naruto saja jarang sekali memikirkannya. Ia menangis dalam hati memikirkannya.

Inginnya ia merawat Ibunya di rumahnya. Namun ibunya tetap bersikukuh tak mau pergi. Dan juga kewajibannya pada Naruto menghalanginya untuk tinggal di rumah Ibunya. Jadinya ia bolak-balik rumah dan rumah Ibunya setiap hari. Memang melelahkan, namun demi kesembuhan Ibunya, akan ia lakukan apapun.

Setelah satu minggu menderita demam, akhirnya kesehatan Kushina pulih. Hinata berpesan pada Ibunya untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan tidur yang cukup. Serta tak terlalu berpikir yang berat-berat. Ia pun meninggalkan Ibunya setelah lima hari merawatnya.

Naruto tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya ketika seorang OB mengantarkan sebuah kiriman padanya. Ia juga mendengar kata " Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya " dari OB tersebut. Terpikir bayangan istrinya. Pasti ini kiriman dari istrinya, Tebaknya. Tumben sekali istrinya mengirimkan sesuatu melalui orang lain. Biasanya ia mengantarnya sendiri. Naruto pun heran dibuatnya.

Ia buka isi dus yang membungkus sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa itu. Dari ukuran dusnya, ia menebak jika dus itu berisi buku, atau makanan ringan seperti coklat misalnya.

Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati isi dari dus itu bukanlah seperti apa yang ia perkirakan. Sukumpulan foto yang begitu akrab baginya. Foto dirinya ketika masih kecil dulu.

Ia melihat satu per satu foto tersebut. Semuanya adalah foto tentang dirinya. Dirinya ketika masih kecil. Darimana Hinata mendapatkannya? Ia bertanya-tanya.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, semua foto itu mestinya berada di rumah Ibunya tersimpan rapi di album foto.

Apa mungkin Hinata mengambilnya? Tapi Ibunya pasti tak mengizinkannya. Foto-foto itu merupakan kenangan paling berharga bagi Ibunya. Tidak mudah juga membujuk Ibunya untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga dan ia jaga dengan baik. Ibunya tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain soal perawatan barang berharganya. Bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri pun ia tak mau membagi tugas. Apalagi dengan Hinata.

Jangan-jangan Hinata mengambilnya ketika Ibunya tak ada? Tapi itu mustahil. Selama ia bersama Hinata, ia cukup yakin jika ia mengenal perangai Hinata. Ia tak mungkin mengambil barang tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Dapat ia simpulkan jika yang mengirim foto ini bukanlah Hinata. Jika bukan Hinata, orang yang mengetahui tentang foto ini hanyalah Ibunya dan juga Ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Dengan demikian pastilah jika yang mengirimkannya adalah Ibunya.

Namun mengapa Ibunya mengirimkan barang yang berharga baginya. Seingatnya, barang seperti ini tak mungkin Ibunya serahkan pada orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan istrinya waktu itu. Tentang Ibunya yang rindu dengannya. Apa mungkin Ibunya ingin melihat fotonya yang sekarang? Yah, itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat. Ia putuskan untuk mencetak semua fotonya sepulang kerja nanti dan mengirimkannya esok harinya.

Ia menyimpan semua foto masa kecilnya ke sebuah tempat khusus. Ia menyendirikannya dari semua berkasnya. Bisa-bisa ia akan remuk jika semua foto itu hilang. Membayangkan wajah seram Ibunya ketika marah sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kushina terheran ketika mendapati kiriman yang tak biasa dari anaknya. Kiriman berupa dus kecil berisi entah apa itu.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada tukang pos yang mengantarnya sebelum masuk rumah. Ia membuka dus itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Kumpulan foto-foto anaknya.

Ia melangkah pelan sambil melihat satu persatu foto itu sekilas bermaksud menghitungnya. Setelah itu ia menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa.

Ia melihat foto anaknya sedang duduk di ruangannya di perusahaan. Sebagai kepala departemen, tentu saja anaknya akan mendapat fasilitas ruangan sendiri. Walaupun ruangan itu tidaklah besar. Hanya sekitar tiga kali dua meter.

Ada perasaan bangga ketika melihat Narutonya telah berhasil. Ia merasa semua perjuangannya selama mendidiknya berhasil.

Foto selanjutnya ia melihat sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Ia tertawa melihat foto tersebut. Anaknya yang dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya tengah merengut tak senang. Tentu saja Naruto akan berekspresi demikian. Pasalnya, ia memakai kostum penguin dan di hadapannya terdapat sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang bertuliskan angka 27.

Foto selanjutnya sama seperti foto yang sebelumnya. Bedanya Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar setelah meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia terus melihat semua foto-foto itu. Satu persatu hingga semua foto tersebut telah ia lihat semua.

Anehnya, ia menangis. Semakin lama semakin terisak. Memang, awalnya foto-foto itu membuatnya senang. Namun semakin lama ia semakin kepikiran dengan Naruto. Dan kenyataan bahwa Naruto belum sama sekali mengunjunginya membuat pedih hatinya. Ia memeluk foto-foto itu erat.

Naruto benar-benar heran hari ini. Ia sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Ibunya menelpon dirinya. Segera saja ia mengangkat telponnya. Toh saat ini, ia luang.

" Naruto?"

" Ya, Bu?" Ia menjadi asing dengan suara Ibunya. Hah, sudah dua tahun ternyata ia tak bertemu Ibunya.

" Ibu kangen kamu."

" Iya aku tahu."

" Jika kau tahu, kenapa tak berkunjung kemari?" Terdengar nada marah di seberang sana. Ia tertawa kecil dan mendapat protes dari Ibunya.

" Aku sedang sibuk, Bu. Tidak bisa jika berkunjung ke sana." Ia memberi pengertian ibunya. Tentunya dengan nada lembut.

" Apa tak bisa sesekali kamu ke sini. Semenit pun, Ibu akan sangat menghargainya." Ia terkekeh. Tidak biasanya Ibunya merengek. Kenapa sekarang keadaannya terbalik, ya? Dulu ia yang sering merengek pada Ibunya.

" Tidak bisa, Bu. Kinerjaku akan dinilai buruk oleh klien nantinya. Bukankah Ibu sering kukirimi hadiah. Hadiah itu mewakili kehadiranku. Oh, ya. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan foto-fotoku sesuai permintaanmu."

" Foto? Permintaanku? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tertawa sedikit keras. Bisa-bisanya Ibunya berlaku _tsundere._

" Ibu ini. Bukankah semua foto itu Ibu yang mengirimkan? Ibu bermaksud bertukar foto denganku, bukan? Makanya kukirimi fotoku. Soal foto itu, tenang saja. Aku menyimpannya dengan baik."

" Maksudmu? Tunggu, Ibu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu. Ibu tidak pernah mengirimkan sesuatu pun padamu selama ini." Kushina terkejut. Lebih lagi Naruto. Lantas siapa yang mengirimkan itu semua?

" Itu loh, Bu. Foto-fotoku saat kecil. Bukankah Ibu yang mengirimkannya? Jika bukan Ibu siapa lagi?"

" Ibu sudah katakan jika Ibu tak pernah mengirimimu sesuatu pun. Tunggu… tunggu. Bukan hal ini yang ingin Ibu bicarakan."

" Lalu apa yang ingin Ibu bicarakan?"

" Ibu ingin kamu datang kemari. Tolong kabulkan satu permintaan Ibu itu. Ibu tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu nanti." Naruto menghela nafas. Tampaknya ia harus meyakinkan Ibunya kali ini.

" 'Kan sudah aku bilang. Aku sibuk, Bu. Lagipula 'kan ada foto yang kukirim kemarin. Serta barang-barang yang telah kuhadiahkan pada Ibu. Mereka adalah wakilku di sana, Bu." Bujuk Naruto. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Di seberang sana, Ibunya menghela nafas.

" Ibu tahu. Tapi semua itu sejatinya hanyalah benda. Mereka semua tak lebih dari benda mati yang tak dapat Ibu ajak bicara..."

" ...Ibu hanya ingin melihat wajahmu secara langsung, Nak. Bagaimanakah keadaanmu selama ini. Seperti apa rupamu setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Ibu juga ingin menyentuhmu, Nak. Membelaimu sama seperti waktu-waktu dulu ketika kamu masih kecil. Ibu hanya ingin itu. Tak lebih..."

" ...Ibu tak butuh hartamu ataupun hadiah-hadiahmu. Toh, kelak itu semua akan tinggal di rumah usang ini. Ibu sadar, jika sebentar lagi Ibu akan pergi. Ibu hanya ingin meihatmu saja. Setelah bertemu denganmu, Ibu rela jika nyawa yang tertanam dalam raga Ibu dicabut. Hanya itu saja. Apakah permintaan sederhana Ibu itu sangatlah sulit kamu kabulkan?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia genggam ponselnya erat. Ketika ia ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hubungan itu terputus. Membuat air mata yang ia tahan sebelumnya tumpah.

" Dasar bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Naruto meraung keras. Merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis dalam diam. Berjuta-juta ingatan datang bertubi-tubi menuju pikirannya.

Betapa ia terlalu cinta pekerjaannya, hingga keluarganya pun ia lupakan. Ia menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya. Lengan kemejanya basah dengan air mata.

Malam ini Naruto pulang cepat. Ia yang biasanya pulang hampir setengah sebelas, kini terpangkas menjadi setengah sepuluh kurang. Ia kerjakan semua pekerjaannya yang ia mampu kerjakan. Sisanya ia akan meneruskannya di rumah. mungkin ia berencana lembur. Ia menargetkan minggu ini semua pekerjaannya beres.

Bukan uang yang ia inginkan sebagai bayaran atas lembur kerjanya. Namun waktu luang ketika akhir pekan nanti yang ia harapkan. Ia bertekad kuat agar harapannya tercapai.

Hinata sendiri merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Suaminya yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara, akhir-akhir ini terlihat pendiam. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengetahui alasannya. Namun tak berani ia bertanya pada Naruto. Ia takut semakin memperburuk suasana.

ia akhirnya hanya menunggu. Menunggu hingga suasana hati suaminya pulih kembali. Entah sampai kapan, ia tak tahu.

Akhir pekan, Kushina merasa hampa. Setelah percakapannya dengan anaknya beberapa hari lalu dan mendengar penuturan anaknya yang seakan tak peduli dengannya, membuatnya seakan tak hidup. Jejak air mata juga terlihat di kedua pipinya yang telah menua. Kerutan di wajahnya juga semakin bertambah. Walau tak terlalu berpengaruh dengan kecantikannya.

Ia tetap memandang hamparan teras rumahnya seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja tatapannya tak mengisyaratkan kehidupan. Ia bagai cangkang yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Dalam diam, ia melamunkan masa lalunya. Mungkin orang-orang akan berkata jika ia adalah orang yang tak akan maju. Ia tak akan menyangkalnya. Ia juga tak mampu mengubahnya.

Lamunannya membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran sebuah mobil Honda Jazz warna _silver_ berhenti di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia tersadar ketika bunyi alarm mobil yang diaktifkan pemiliknya. Melihat mobil yang akrab dengan matanya, membuat Kushina melamun lagi. Ia yakin, jika yang datang sekarang ini adalah menantunya.

" Tadaima." Suara berat dan khas seorang pria memasuki indranya. Ia tentu saja terperangah dibuatnya. Ia amati pemilik suara tersebut dan terperangah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Di depannya berdiri pria dengan setelan kemeja santai dan juga celana sederhana berwarna hitam. Rambut yang terpotong rapi sedikit mengaburkan ingatannya. Namun, tanda lahir dan juga warna rambut khas suaminya membuat ingatannya begitu baik mengingatnya.

Ia berlari, menerjang dan memukul perut pria itu. Membuat si pemilik perut meringis.

" Dasar. Kenapa baru sekarang? Tak tahukah kamu jika Ibu sangat menderita karenamu." Kushina terisak. Lama-kelamaan semakin keras. Ia meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto hingga kusut. Menyalurkan segala rasa rindu yang selama ini hampir membuat dirinya meledak.

" Maaf, Bu. Aku memang bodoh. Ngomong-ngomong, kemejaku robek lo, jika Ibu seperti itu terus." Sesal Naruto bersama dengan candaannya.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah hangat yang menjadi salah satu komponen sejarah hidup mereka berdua.

" Kenapa Hinata tak ikut kesini?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

" Oh, itu. Aku sudah mengajaknya. Dia bilang, ia tak ingin mengganggu waktu pribadimu denganku. Dia juga titip salam tadi."

" Oh."

End

Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana ceritanya? Silakan tuangkan di kotak review ya!

Sekian dari saya.

Review please!

" Ne, Hinata. Apakah benar, jika yang mengirimkan foto-fotoku dulu adalah kamu?" Hinata terkejut. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto setelah ia melakukan kewajibannya. Ia merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia tergagap. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Naruto tertawa lepas. Ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara gagap istrinya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Hinata gagap adalah ketika mereka menikah dulu. Ketika ia mengajaknya bicara usai ijab qabul pernikahan mereka.

" Ternyata memang kamu. Dasar. " Naruto tertawa lagi.

" Kamu marah, ya?"

" Tidak. Aku malah senang, kok."

" Syukurlah."

Review Please!

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


End file.
